


Audio logs

by shadowdx118



Category: Prototype (Video Game)
Genre: Written in an Audio Log format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowdx118/pseuds/shadowdx118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((I'm sorry for the crappy title))<br/>Dana Mercer sent me these files and requested that I transcribe them for her. I compiled them for her and returned them. A few days later, she requested that I make these files public. Due to the fact there are not enough to be turned into a book, I, as the transcriber, decided to compile them here, and file them as a fictional work.<br/>However, these are not fictional, they are Mercer's  actual words, and they mark his progression, or rather regression, into insanity and darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Audio Log #1: Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> ((Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction.))

My name is Alex Mercer, or at least it was...

They have called me many other things too. A killer, a sociopath, a monster, Zeus, it, the virus. Who are they? Well... everyone.

They blame me for the outbreak here in New York... they aren’t lying, but they aren’t telling the truth.

I’m not really Mercer. No, he died in Penn Station, unleashed the virus simply to spite his enemies. No... the Gentek scientist Dr. Alexander J. Mercer is dead, and has been for a while.

He’s merely the mask I wear. I am the virus, using his body in order to help me survive.

[[There is a long pause of silence]]

Even though I saved New York from being reduced to absolutely nothing, the humans still want me dead and gone. <<I>> saved them, why do they still seek to destroy me?

I... I don’t understand... I helped them...

[[Audio ends]]


	2. Audio Log #2: Day 3

[[There is no log for Day 2]]

The city’s gone quiet recently. Sure there are still Hunters and Infected roaming about, but the military’s got it under control. For once, I’m glad they’re here. Without Greene to lead them, they’re not as aggressive. And I don’t have to worry about the Supreme Hunter either.

It’s a change of pace, but, of course, they’re still hunting me. The... wait, shit, what’s-his-face... the President, I think—

[Damn it, Dana! Don’t laugh! I don’t remember these things! They’re not really common knowledge! It was your idea to make these logs!]

[[There is a sound resembling the audio recorder being dropped.]]

[Fuck, damn thing...]

So, where was I? Oh yeah, the President-guy claims this was a bioterrorist attack from another country or something like that.

[Hmm? Dana, what is it? ...Well, can’t it wait? Well, okay.]

 

[[The recording ends, but there is another one from later that day.]]

Okay, so Dana wanted to suggest to me that I travel for a bit. I have no clue where she got that idea, but it does seem like a good one.

Well, I don’t know where I should go, or even how to go about it, but I guess it <<is>> worth a try.

Dana did say she was going to help me—

[What? Why do I have to check the door? ...Well, I can still get hurt! I’m not completely invincible, and sometimes it really does fucking hurt! ...How would you like to get blown up with an RPG? ...Yeah, I thought so. ...Okay! I’ll answer it. Sheesh. Just get down in case it is a guy with an RPG.]

[[The audio ends]]


	3. Audio Log #3: Day 4

This should be a short update for today. So the person at the door yesterday was Dr. Ragland.

[[Dana’s voice is heard in the background: “You almost gave the poor man a heart attack with your powers.”]]

[Let’s not discuss that... ever.]

Well, anyway, I was never so happy to see anyone in my entire li—

[Agh! Dana? What the fuck— Ow! Damn it! What?!]

[...Of course I was overjoyed to find you! But I know you’re always at my side so to see Ragland was actually really nice.]

Well, anyway, Ragland gave up an update on the virus. It apparently is slowly dissipating from New York, but it’s showing up a little in outside areas. Also Blackwatch is slowly becoming more public and their actions are being watched. I—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[The audio abruptly ends. Dana left a note stating that the batteries died.]]


	4. Audio Log #4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[The proceeding recordings are no longer dated. However, they keep chronological order]]

I’ve been at this for... fuck knows long. I mean the travelling. It was a good idea, but... I tried to record before but I couldn’t find any time and I didn’t like the ones I actually did make. I just complained and ranted about humans.

I talked to Dana about how I was feeling towards humans back around the second recording. She told me to just leave for a bit and try to explore. It seemed like a good idea at first, but... now... I’m not so sure.

I’m going to keep looking but, I’m just...

I mean, sure there are some really great humans out there, Dana, for one, and Ragland, but... just... as a whole... as a whole, they’re foolish, self-centered.

I... I think I now know why I became like this. I have to change them. It’s... I have to do this.

[[Audio ends]]


	5. Audio Log #5

That bitch! I trusted her! What does she do? She just throws it away!

Fuck her! Fuck everything!

I’m going through with my plan now. It’s high time <<they>> evolved.

That bitch’ll regret it! I fucking swea—

[[The audio is cut off by something sounding like a desk getting smashed. The recorder sounds like it clatters to the ground. There is some more noise, like something, or someone, is destroying the room.]]

Shit! Shitshitshitshit! Fuckin’ thing! Fuck!

[[There is a pause of silence before there is something that sounds like the recorder being carefully picked up.]]

[[There is another recording later that day]]

Jesus, yeah, I kind of lost it back there... yeah... I didn’t really mean to wreak the whole fuckin’ room. I just... needed to blow off some steam.

At least no one died.

Though I did trash the whole damn room.

Uhh... oops..?

[[The audio ends]]


	6. Audio Log #6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[There is a long absence of recordings (Dana states that Alex deleted the ones in between). When it finally picks back up, they are no longer dated, but they remain in chronological order.]]

My plan advances. The Outbreak is spreading at a pace that can put Greene’s methods to shame. And my own army grows.

I think I should have a lieutenant. It would make my life easier. And it would be best if I hand picked him... or her... or them... or whatever...

Ah, fuck it, you get my point.

[[End of audio.]]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[[Ah hahaha! And again for dramatic effect: AH HAHAHAHA!! Short update. (Bonus points if you get the reference.)]]]


	7. Audio Log #7

I cannot believe how stupid I am. How did I not see this coming?

Well, I found a lieutenant, but of course, he just has to be the guy who has a homicidal fixation on me. I give him the virus, he should be grateful, but no! he just flips his fucking shit.

Looks to me that I’m gonna have to convince that ungrateful bastard otherwise—

Wait, what was that?

Fucking hell!

[[There is something like a squeak of terror from the background followed by two people saying: “I told you he’d find out!” “Never mind that! Run!”]]

[You two! You think that you could spy on me?! Get your asses back to your posts and I don’t want to see you two for the next year!]

[[There’s a long pause before Mercer sighs.]] Sure, civilians, why not add them to the army? The more the fucking merrier, right? They’ll be mature under my command, they’ll act their age. What do I get? A couple of juvenile delinquents.

Jesus, how the hell have I even gotten this far? I just wonder...

[[There is something like the recorder being dropped]]

Damn it, Galloway! You should’ve been at your post! Get the fuck over there now! That’s a fucking order!

[[There is no more monologue, however, the recording goes on for five more minutes before stopping.]]


	8. Audio Log #8

Fucking Freudian slip! Well, in short, I’ve really screwed myself over.

He’s on to me now, he’s on to me, I know he’s on to me.

I can fix this, I can totally—

[What is it now?! Well, you have my fucking attention, spit it out already!]

[[Mercer seems to have stepped away, but the recorder still is picking up his voice.]]

[What?]

[Athena?]

[I know that’s the name of the goddess of wisdom. What the hell does that have to do with—]

[Her story? Well she is the child of Metis and Zeus. So wha— oh, son of a fuck.]

[And her identity is?]

[D-dana Mercer? I’ve... I’ve never heard of her, we’re not related, nor are we married.]

[It’s a common last name, damn it.]

[You’re telling me this, why?]

[Very well, dismissed.]

[[There is a long pause before Mercer finally speaks again.]]

Damn it, Dana, are you <<trying>> to get yourself killed?

[[The audio ends]]


	9. Audio Log #9

Incompetent fools! I can’t believe they can’t handle one man.

He destroyed the Whitelight and disrupted my plans!

And they can’t even manage to stop him, or blow him into kingdom-fucking-come!

Just... gah!!!!

If you want a job done right, ya gotta do it yourself.

Why does this have to be so complicated?

 

[[There is another recording later that day.]]

What. The. Everliving. Fuck?!

How did I manage to screw this one up?!

What the fuck’s with that bastard?

He just won’t go down. I tried to consume him but no! his DNA just has to resist.

At least I cut him off from his intel... but, seriously, this guy’s harder to kill than I was.

Why the fuck did I even infect him in the first place?!

Idiot!

[[Audio ends]]


	10. Audio Log # 10

Dana... how... how could you..? Why? I... I don’t understand... I just wanted to...

I’m sorry...

[[Audio ends.]]


	11. Audio Log #11

So this is it... the end. He has gotten in my way far too many times. It has to be today.

I <<am>> going to destroy him, and with him gone, no one can stop me. It ends here, Heller, and this time, I’m <<not>> holding back.

[[There is a long pause]]

I... I sometimes think about what it’d be like if it was different. Like, if I didn’t overthink all of this. I shouldn’t have overthought this... I shouldn’t have. If I didn’t, maybe everything wouldn’t be such a fucking mess.

Maybe it was Greene? Did she get to me somehow?

I’m in too deep now, the only way out is for me to...

No, what am I saying? This is what I have to do. I’m doing it for the good of everyone, all of humanity. This is a step forward in evolution.

It <<is>> what Gentek designed m—— the virus for... a way to perfect the human genome, and achieve perfection. It’s what I’m supposed to do. Now I <<can>> do what I was designed for... Now everyone can be happy... everyone finally can be happy...

[[Another long pause]]

But if everyone’s supposed to be happy, why can’t I share in it? I thought that if everyone was under one mind... there would be peace. No more conflicts.

I mean, freewill takes away from the joys of life, so being all under one mind... we should all be happy. Everyone. But can’t I feel their joy? Why? Why can’t I feel the same joy? What am I missing? What isn’t right? What is it? Why can’t I figure this out?!

[[There is another pause]]

It ends now. Alright, Heller, you want a fight? Then a fight you’ll get! Let this one final fight decide the fate of the world. This battle will determine the future of humanity!

[[The audio ends, but there is one more recording.]]


	12. Audio Log #12

Dana... if you find these recordings, I am sorry it had to turn out like this... and involving you in this whole mess.

And I wish it didn’t have to be like this...

I’m sorry... I’m sorry for everything.

[[This is the last recording. There are no more, and no additional notes]]

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as a short little one-shot and, holy crap! it just turned into something else.  
> Once again, disclaimer: This isn't in anyway canon, or real or anything. This was done in my spare time as a little writing project. The style is made to make it seem to be straight from the [Prototype] universe and mock nonfiction... but it's not really, it is... sadly... fiction.  
> My objective was to entertain you, and I hope I did.


End file.
